Te Olvide
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Después de todo y con todo, el siempre lo espero. A pesar de que lo hizo a un lado y lo rechazo, Milo estuvo allí. Ahora era su turno de estar allí, no? (YAOI)
1. Chapter 1

**Te olvide**

 **Después de todo y con todo, el siempre lo espero. A pesar de que lo hizo a un lado y lo rechazo, Milo estuvo allí. Ahora era su turno de estar allí, no?**

Todo empezó a ir mal  
desde que confundiste  
tus derechos con el amor  
y me viste como un rival

La vida es un camino largo en el cual puede pasar de todo. Puede haber alegrías y tristezas, así mismo puede haber amor y odio. La vida era un camino lleno de obstáculos.

Cuando Camus recibió la noticia, dudo de que esta fuera cierta. Pero no así cuando al ver al peli azul a la cara este no le dio la mirada a la que estaba acostumbrado. No, Milo lo veía como a un desconocido.

Se sintió molesto, al ver como el escorpión reconocía a cada uno de sus compañeros. Recibirlos con una sonrisa y una de sus bromas acostumbradas, pero al verlo a el, una expresión de extrañeza decoro su rostro.

No juegues, bicho, es enserio? - Kanon, le dio una sape, creyendo igual que los demás que Milo estaba fingiendo no recordar al de Acuario -

Auch!, bestia no ves que acabo de salir de reposo?! - le reclamo mientras se sobaba el área afectada - además porque tendría que reconocer a... Quien? - golpe bajo, aunque su usual rostro inexpresivo no lo dejo ver, eso le había dolido y mucho –

Tus ideas respete  
y siempre te ayudaba  
yo nunca te obligue a nada  
(a nada) y si aun así  
me ves culpable  
háblame o deja que te hable

Bicho, esto ya no es gracioso - Saga le miro, tratando de encontrar algo que delatara todo como chiste, pero no había nada - dioses, pero que paso?!, porque nos reconoces a todos y a Camus, no? - pregunto desconcertado -

Camus? - Milo fijo su mirada en el acuariano. Lo observo de arriba abajo. Sus ojos entrecerrados y su expresión denotaban su intento de reconocer al príncipe de los hielos - no, quien...?- miro a los demás buscando saber quién era el hombre de cabellos aguamarina y ojos azules -

Camus de Acuario, Cubo?, Cam? - Aioria le dijo algunas de las formas en las que llamaban al guardián de la doceava casa - heladera?!, Cooler?! - bien a Camus no le estaba haciendo nada de gracia eso -

Me permites? - Mu se acerco al peli azul -

Que vas a hacer? - pregunto curioso el bichito -

Entrar - le toco levemente la frente - me dejas? - le sonrió amable -

Bueno - le sonrió coqueto el peli azul -

... - todos miraban en silencio al borrego tomar asiento en la cama, lugar donde Milo estaba, y acercar sus manos a los costados de la cabeza del octavo guardián - ... - un momento después Mu, cerraba sus ojos y Milo lo imitaba -

Qué hace? - pregunto DM, que veía todo sin mucho interés -

Busca lo que sea que este bloqueando los recuerdos del bicho - explico Shaka -

Oh, entonces si Mu tiene éxito sabremos el porque Milin no recuerda a Camy - Afro, miraba interesado -

No creen que debamos decirle a Shion y Docko? - Aioros expreso llamando la atención de los demás -

No, ese par debe estar ocupado. Además, si Mu tiene éxito no habrá porque recurrir a ellos - Shura, siguió mirando a escorpio y Aries -

Y si no encuentran el motivo. Milo no recordara jamás a Camus? - Alde, dijo lo que Camus más temía -

Esperemos lo mejor - sentencio Shaka -

***M***

Amor amor amor  
amor amor amor  
júzgame y condéname  
o créeme y sálvame

Amor amor amor  
amor amor amor  
ódiame y atácame  
o quiéreme y ámame  
no me ignores

 _Pero eso es cruel, Milo -_

 _Y lo que el me ha hecho, no?. Mu tú has sido testigo de tantas cosas que eh pasado por el y el qué?! Pues bien, ahora ya puede estar tranquilo porque Milo ya no se acordara de el, lo que significa que ni siquiera le mirara - dijo decidido_

 _Si así lo quieres - Mu dejo salir un suspiro cansado - pero, y si... - quiso decir algo pero mejo guardo silencio. Milo estaba decidido y diga lo que diga no le haría cambiar de opinión -_

 _Mu, no digas nada si? - pidió -_

 _Bueno, pero luego no me culpes - expreso con cansancio - por cierto ya no eres Milo de escorpio - una sonrisa juguetona - ahora será el resentido de escorpio - rio y Milo le siguió -_

Jajaja... - todos centraron su mirada en los dos guardianes que estaban en la cama -

Y ahora?, chicos me asustan... - susurro Aioria con fingido espanto -

Calla gato! - Milo dejo de reír -

Que es tan gracioso? - cuestiono Kanon -

Nada, lo que pasa es que Mu encontró un recuerdo de hace mucho y bueno nos hizo gracia - conto - dioses, eso fue grandioso - rio y Mu, sonrió con el -

Y?! - insistió Afro, pues quería saber si el lemuriano había encontrado algo -

Sea lo que sea, Milo no tiene recuerdo o rastros alguno de que Camus fuera parte de su vida. Es como si jamás lo hubiese visto hasta ahora - Mu no pudo ocultar su expresión de angustia. Y más de uno sabia que sea lo que sea que tenga el bicho no era bueno. Pero qué hacer?. Camus no sabía bien porque eso le dolía tanto - Milo, si eso es lo que quieres - pensó con angustia - tal vez con tiempo su memoria regrese - concluyo -

Muito - Milo paso su brazo por los hombros del peli lila, para molestia de dos pares de ojos - nos vamos a celebrar?! - todos veían al Milo de siempre -

El sabio bicho a dicho las mejores palabras - expreso DM, con la intensión de celebrar a lo grande. Al fin Mu dijo que tal vez con algo de tiempo la memoria de Milo regresaría, entonces porque preocuparse?, eso era lo que todos pensaban o mejor dicho todos menos Camus -

***M***

Antes de cambiar de amigos  
pensabas y hablabas distinto  
escuchabas a tu corazón  
reaccionabas por tu propio instinto

Ya son dos meses... - Mu dejo salir un suspiro - Milo cuanto más vas a seguir con esto? - el de escorpio le miro con una sonrisa divertida -

Va, está yendo todo bien - rio al ver como el lemuriano entre cerraba lo ojos - ya Mu, que también estas en esto -

Si, aun no entiendo cómo me deje convencer - negó levemente - vamos Milo, no has hecho ya lo suficiente a un lado a Camus? -

No -

Milo es tu mejor amigo, no - trato de apelar -

No, Mu, Camus se ha encargado de demostrar y hacerme entender que yo no soy tan importante como sus demás amigos, que mi amistad y yo valemos un bledo - sentencio con dolor -

Resentido! - Mu le tiro con el cojín del sofá - si así lo quieres - se encogió de hombros, no quería seguir intentando. Milo debería parar con todo cuando sea necesario -

Auch!- Milo después de "gran" ataque, quien creería que Mu y el pudieran ser tan amigos? – Ey! borreguito, no crees que buda este celoso - hablo con malicia -

No veo el porque? - le miro confundido -

Como que lo has cambiado. Pasas más tiempo conmigo que con el - se miro las uñas con desinterés -

Y?, eres mi amigo al igual que los demás - respondió sin entender el punto de bicho -

Vaya que eres inocente, borrego - rio ante sus pensamientos - quieres salir? - concentro nuevamente su mirada en el ojí lila -

A donde? -

A dar un paseo, odio el estar enclaustrado - hizo un gesto de repulsión -

Vamos entonces - acepto de buena gana, después de todo le gustaba pasar su tiempo con su nuevo gran amigo –

Hice hasta lo imposible  
por salvar nuestro amor  
te acepto como quiera que seas  
acéptame como soy  
y si aun así me ves culpable  
háblame o deja que te hable

 *****M*****

 **La canción se llama amor no me ignores de Camilo Sesto**

 *****M*****

 **Hola!**

 **Dioses lindas, se me ha perdido, mi fénix!, bueno el del señor Kurumada, aun que me lo secuestre wajajaja…**

 **ya enserio, no lo encuentro y ya me estoy preocupando – T.T – si alguien lo ve, hacer el favor de contactarme! –**

 **Ojos azules, cabello azul, piel bronceada. No es peligroso, está vacunado contra la rabia y los parásitos… -**

 **jajaja que graciosa –**

 **Ikki! volviste!- salta a abrazarlo-**

 **Ey!, cuidado con esas manos –**

 **Yo y mi amado Ikki nos despedimos!**

 **El burro por delante. Se dice Ikki y yo – corrige –**

 **Allí si sería el burro por delante jajajaja – n.n –**

-.-* -


	2. Chapter 2

Todo empezó a ir mal  
desde que confundiste  
tus derechos con el amor  
y me viste como un rival

Y es tan sencillo, olvidar que enfrentar. Pero porque insistir en algo que sabes solo te dañara?.

La verdad es que ya estaba cansado de insistir. Camus de Acuario, era su mejor amigo. Por quien daría cualquier cosa, hasta su vida. No negaría que le había fallado cuando regreso como espectro. Lo daño porque el también fue dando. Por los dioses, lo había extrañado tanto desde que decidiera dar la vida para enseñarle a su alumno que era el cero absoluto y el séptimo sentido, que cuando regreso le dolió que fuera como enemigo.

La muerte era algo a lo que no le temía, pero si le temía a la traición y mas la de un amigo, a la de un ser amado.

Lo había pensado desde que tuvo conciencia, después de todo se había tardado en recuperarse. La batalla en el inframundo y luego consigo mismo para decidir si aceptaba la oportunidad de vida o no. Fue el último en decir si, por ello mismo había tardado en despertar.

Le dolía tanto sentirse así, el orgulloso escorpión sintiéndose humillado y un caracol (baboso y arrastrado). No reprimió una sonrisa amarga al pensarlo. Maldito Aioria y sus estúpidos apodos.

No encontró mejor solución que, olvidar sus problemas y evitarlos. Fingir olvidar al causante de sus conflictos y el deterioro de su orgullo. Camus, había dejado muy en claro que su amista y el mismo Milo, no significaban nada, si debía traicionarlos y engañarlos sin siquiera pensar en su dolor no lo dudaría.

Al final, Milo de escorpio no iba a seguir en ese juego. Milo de escorpio, dejaría atrás ya todo eso.

Vamos! No me digas que jamás has subido a uno? - insistió y miro con malicia a su compañero -

No, nunca - negó el peli lila y siguió comiendo su algodón -

Eso es deprimente, carnero - negó y fingió espanto ante sus palabras - pero aquí esta Milo, y el no dejara que abandones la feria sin subirte a todos los juegos - diciendo aquello tomo a Mu de la mano y arrastro a los juegos.-

Mu, había resultado una buena compañía. Si, sabía que era un perro por usar al carnero, pero vamos sabias que Mu sabia de sobra que lo hacía y si le dejaba era porque quería ayudarle. Ese carnero contaba con algo que lo hacía saber más de lo que los demás lo hacían.

Tus ideas respete  
y siempre te ayudaba  
yo nunca te obligue a nada  
(a nada) y si aun así  
me ves culpable  
háblame o deja que te hable

***M***

Detestaba al destino y al tiempo, por haberlo alejado de Milo.

Ya eran dos meses y nada. Nada!, como es que los demás podían estar tan tranquilos?! Claro, no era ellos los ignorados. Odiaba ser como era, y no correr como los demás a hablar con el patriarca y decirle lo que sucedía con Milo. No haría eso porque, eso no iba con su forma de ser.

Le molestaba la forma de actuar de los demás. Odia esa mirada indiferente de Milo. Extrañaba los días en que el escorpio y el salían a pasear, hacer cualquier tarades con tal de pasar junto, o solo estar en alguno de sus templos y escuchar la tantas aventura del bicho mientras el fingía leer. Extrañaba tanto la compañía de Milo.

Porque de todos lo tenía que olvidar a el!, porque no fue a Mu. Un golpe, contra una de las paredes que ocultaban su estado de los demás, le molesto recordar ese nombre y sabia bien porque surgió este antes de que otros.

Los dos meses que había transcurrido, no había podido ignorar como Milo, quien se supone era su mejor amigo, visitaba más al lemuriano que a otros de lo dorados. Los había visto salir y pasear o simplemente sentarse a hablar el Aries. Odiaba esa gran amistad que se había formado. Ese carnero le estaba quitando su lugar.

Diablos! - bufo, ya estaba paranoico y tonto. Mu era su amigo también, no tenia porque culparlo o cargarlo con sus frustraciones y dolores -... - lagrimas?. Paso su mano y noto que estas salían sin permiso. Quien creería al frio Camus, llorar por ser ignorado cuando el lo hacía casi siempre. Pero el no ignoraba a todos por igual, y además no podía ser indiferente al dolor extremo que le provocaba ser ignorado por Milo.

Un dolor mas allá que cualquiera, que lo hacía llorar de esa manera. Le dolía que Milo lo ignorar, porque mas allá que su mejor amigo era a quien amaba.

amor amor amor  
amor amor amor  
júzgame y condéname  
o créeme y sálvame

Amor amor amor  
amor amor amor  
ódiame y atácame  
o quiéreme y ámame  
no me ignores

***M***

Te dije que era divertido o no? - después de reír como niños y disfrutar un rato con Mu, ambos regresaban al santuario. Habían pasado casi todo el día fuera. -

Lo admito fue divertido - acepto el lemuriano que seguía comiendo algodón -

Si sigues con eso te declarare oficialmente un adicto! - bromeo el escorpio -

Ya es el ultimo - se excuso el lemuriano - además es la primera vez que como así de dulce -

No?! - Milo hizo un gesto exagerado de sorpresa -

El dulce saca de control mis poderes. Me vuelve hiperactivo - siguió hablando mientras comía de a poco el dulce, como si no quisiera que se terminara -

Estoy cometiendo un delito entonces! - Milo le arrebato el dulce y salió corriendo cuesta arriba - si Shion se entera me mata - rio al ver como Mu le seguía -

Es mío! Milo! - con una mueca de molestia, emprendió rescate a su dulce -

Jajajaja... - Milo iba tan concentrado en su huida que no noto que alguien iba en sentido contrario. Solo se dio cuenta cuando colisionaron - eso dolió!, carnero ya mate a alguien! - expreso risueño antes de ver a quien había "matado" -

Estas bien? - Mu miro con decepción como su precioso, había embarrado a - dioses Shaka - dijo con una gotita resbalándole la nuca. El virgo iba armar escándalo - te ayudo - el escorpio el lugar de preocuparse se retorcía de la risa, y es que Shaka había pasado de ser rubio a moteado, su cabello estaba por parte en tono rosa -

Jajajaja hay, hay... - se sostuvo el abdomen al sentir punzadas - no respiro! - se quejo rojo -

Milo, respira, respira - Mu trato de ayudarle -

Escorpio - Shaka toco su cabello el cual estaba re pegajoso - no le veo la gracia - gruño -

No?, pues yo si - se encogió de hombros y hablo con cinismo, una vez recuperado del ataque -

Y si te quito la vista?, eso si me daría gracia - Shaka levanto su mano -

Ya tranquilos, Milo no lo hizo al propósito Shaka, solo íbamos jugando y bueno paso esto - trato de explicar y evitar problemas por algo tan sencillo - deja yo te ayudo a limpiarte - se ofreció - nos vemos al rato Milo - se despidió y incentivo que el escorpio se fuera, no quería lidiar ahora con un niño y un ofendido-

Va, al rato nos vemos carnerito - y solo tentando mas a la suerte, y porque le encantaba sacar de sus casillas a los demás, en especial al rubio de virgo - hasta más de noche - dijo de manera insinuante y le guiño un ojo de manera coqueta a Mu -

Ya no seas payaso! - Mu no pudo evitar negar y sonreír ante la actitud de Milo -

Jajajaja - salió riendo el bicho y mas al ver la mueca de molestia del sexto guardián, que en vano trato de ocultar - que pasen un linda noche! - deseo ya a lo lejos -

Ignóralo, suele ser muy extraño a veces - aconsejo el de ojos lilas, a lo que el rubio asintió un tanto incomodo - vamos te ayudo - le pidió seguirle. Quitarle el dulce del cabello iba ser cosa de trabajo, y mucho. -

Antes de cambiar de amigos  
pensabas y hablabas distinto  
escuchabas a tu corazón  
reaccionabas por tu propio instinto

***M***

Subía campante las casas y escalera que se ante ponían a su destino. Ese día la había paso bien, claro con la acepción de que el carnerito había mencionado el tema de Camus. Sacudió su cabeza, está yendo todo bien como para acordarse de ese asunto.

Ese buda - dejo salir en una mescla de diversión y cansancio - quedo rosa, jajajaja - rio al recordarlo - lalalala...- iba tarareando la canción de puerquito valiente, esa peli le había sacado lagrimas -... - iba pensando en ello cuando sintió un fuerte jalón en el brazo - pero qué?! -fue lo único que logro exclamar - que? - sus turquesas se abrieron de par en par al ver a quien había osado jalarlo de esa manera. Camus, había sido el causante y... - el escorpio reprimió las ganas de frotarse los ojos y comprobar que lo que veía era una ilusión, y como no? Si delante de el había un Camus lloroso -

Ya no, por favor ya no - adiós a su frialdad y su orgullo, solo quería a su amigo, a su Milo - no me ignores, por favor recuérdame - pidió, algo que su orgullo le impedía hacer -

Camus - eh allí la cuestión?, después de todo perdonaría a Camus -

Recuérdame, no soporto tu ausencia, tus chistes tarados, tus aventuras en el santuario y más que todo, la mirada con la que me observabas. Por favor... - el mago de los hielos, el príncipe de hilo, se estaba aferrado a el, en un abrazo desesperado. Que iba hacer?, porque no planeo eso? -

Carnero, ayuda! - vía cosmos pidió a quien siempre solía ser la razón y su voz de conciencia, no solo de él también del gato, pero bueno.-

Mmmm... Milo?, ahora que paso? - la respuesta llego después de un momento -

Cam, está pidiendo que lo recuerde?! Qué hago?! -

Esa es tu decisión, Milo - sin más se corto el enlace -

Demonios Carnero - mascullo. Y ahora que haría - no llores - pidió con suavidad, acariciando sus cabellos. Ya se le había pegado la sensibilidad del carnero -

Milo - susurro, antes de aferrarse con más fuerza todavía - perdóname si te dañe e hice que sufrieras, jamás fue mi intención. Pero ya no, ya no me ignores... - pidió una vez más -

Yo...Cam... - que iba a decir? - Camus de Acuario, mi Camy no llores - pidió y correspondió al abrazo. Al diablo todo, el no quería a su cubito así... El quería al Camus odioso, como decía Dita y Aioria. - todo estará bien... - le susurro -

Hice hasta lo imposible  
por salvar nuestro amor  
te acepto como quiera que seas  
acéptame como soy  
y si aun así me ves culpable  
háblame o deja que te hable

***M***

 **Ikki:** **A** **que nadie se espero ese fina?!, si muy tonto, no?. Pero perdonen a la autora. Está hecha una viuda. - Ikki niega y ve la bolita en que se ha convertido PV- dioses!, esta así desde que vio el quinto cap. De la Soul of gold, que por cierto estoy molesto. Porque aparecen el burro, la lagartija, el pato y mi hermanito y yo no?! Eh! Que tienen contra MI! - expresa indignado -**

 **PV: Eres de relleno, no importante, captas? - deja sus posición de llanto, para decir eso y lo mira con malicia -**

 **Ikki: Viva Barcelona! El campeón de liga de campeones!- Ikki de la nada aparece puesto una camiseta de ese equipo -**

 **PV: No! - vuelve a su pose fetal y comienza a llorar - primero pierde el Bayer, luego la juventus y ganan los estúpidos del Barcelona! Y luego en Viudo! No Milo, el No! - grita en medio llanto -**

 **Ikki: Jajajaja tarada - se quita con asco la camiseta del Barce - ya bueno chicas lindas!, al rato nos leemos o cuando esta se reponga - la mira y niega - ya se intento cortar la venas con galleta soda - susurra a las lectoras - la cosa es que me las comí, pero rapidito me fui por otro paquete al saber que era para eso... Rayos! Debí traerle una navaja - reniega- bueno, bueno nos leemos! - se despide y pasa a entregarle un pañuelo a PV - casi lo olvidos - el fénix regresa a su lugar -** **Amaranth9, anne, Jabed, Guest, TsukihimePrincess, Alhena de Eridano, zukilove, a todos estas hermosas chicas se les agradece - Ikki mira a PV - la han animado un poco con sus palabras. ahora si besos! (diablos ya me contagie de esta loca) -**


End file.
